


Everywhere

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, SPN Fluff Bingo, SPN Fluff Bingo 2018, meeting at the airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: Dean meets Cas at the airport after a summer apart.Fill for my SPN Fluff Bingo for the square meeting at the airport.





	Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Fleetwood Mac's song of the same name.

Dean felt like he hadn’t seen Cas in forever. Cas’ sister, Anna, had a June wedding, and as soon as their finals were over in May, Cas flew back home to help out. Dean had driven to Cas’ parents’ in Chicago and stayed with Cas for a week, but he had an internship back in Los Angeles set up for the summer.

Cas had wanted to make a trip back to California to meet Dean at least once during the summer, but his parents took full advantage of his help at the church where his dad was the pastor. Dean was constantly sent pictures of Cas rolling his eyes when his parents had him decorate the church for a dance or fold service announcements Sunday mornings. Cas called to complain every time his parents tried to set him up with a “cute, young girl” from his father’s church as they said things like, “you never know, she might just take your friend, Dean, off your mind.”

They talked every day and skyped every night. They tried phone sex, and then with practice, they got really good at it, but it wasn’t the same as being in Cas’ arms and cuddling in their bed every night.

Today was the day, though. With their last year of college starting in a week, Cas was finally on his way back. Dean would finally have him back in his arms, in his bed. He pulled his car into one of the huge LAX parking lots and made his way to Terminal 4.

Dean stopped at Starbucks and ordered Cas’ favorite sugary tea before weaving his way to the arrivals gate. He rechecked his watch as he saw people emerging from the gate, and figured he had the timing just about perfect.

It only took a minute before he saw Cas’ dark, perpetual bed head in the crowd and he held up his sign saying “I missed my angel!” It was cheesy, but Charlie assured him that Cas would love it. Cas’ shoulder bag nearly slipped off his shoulder as he ran to meet him and Dean threw the sign to the ground to wrap an arm around Cas’ waist and hold him.

The hug came first, and then the kisses, and they pulled away when they heard a few wolf whistles aimed in their direction. Dean pulled back from their kisses just enough to press their foreheads together. “I missed you so much,” Dean told Cas.

“Babe, never let me spend that much time with my parents again,” Cas said before leaning in for another quick peck on Dean's lips.

“I promise,” Dean said before pulling away and letting Cas go. He held out the cup of tea and the rose. “I brought your favorites.”

Cas looked like he could melt with sunshine and happiness. “God I missed you,” he said as he wrapped one arm around Dean’s waist and Dean put an arm around Cas’ shoulders.

They had to wait at the baggage claim, and then they had to find Dean’s car, but Dean made good timing back to their apartment. They drove with hands intertwined on the seat between them, Cas stroking his thumb over Dean’s knuckles. They barely made it in the door before Cas’ sweetness disappeared to need and he pinned Dean against the wall while they re-familiarized themselves with each other's bodies.


End file.
